feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
John White "The Beast" Respect Thread
Humanity is dead. Help me save what I can. John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. He is the main antagonist when the player has Good Karma and an ally when the player has Evil Karma. Note: Since the Ray Sphere is what caused him to have his powers he should be comparable to Infamous 1 Cole since its the catalyst of Cole's powers so yeah he is just that strong. He also in his Giant State most of the time so you barely see his base. As a Human * Expert H2H combatant * Takes on Dust Men (before the Ray Sphere event) * Always undercover * Scrambled his signal to prevent being tracked * Skilled with a firearm 1 2 * Always keeps his mind on the time * Can tell when someone isn't with the agnecy * Knows when someone is getting played * Always gets his intell * Always comes up with a plan 1 2 As a Conduit Strength: * Throw a large object with his bare hands * Shakes a Platform with his bare hands * Lifts up a large statute with his bare hands * Crushes Cole with his bare hands to the point where he has to constantly blast him to get out the grip cause he was too strong from the Electric conduilt. Cole is able to lift an Antenna Tower with his bare hands Speed: * Tags Cole * Keeps up with Cole despite being in the water * Fights Cole * Aims his blast at Cole before he has time to react 1 2 3 * Another blast is capable of tagging Cole. Good aim and reaction time * Travels 1500 - 1132 miles to reach New Marais * Travels 353 miles to reach New Marais Durability: * Takes numerous lightning storms from Cole * Takes his own blast that destroyed Empire City 1, 2, 3, 4. This feat was calc to.mountain level so John would have that level of durability * Takes a nuke that destroys New Marias * Takes his own blast again that sends Cole flying away * Takes more numerous lightning storms from Cole Other Powers: * Manipulating Gravity to tag Cole * Controls the Clouds and forms them. This is a mountain level feat * Creates a blast that destroys Empire City which was calc to mountain level. Cole that his blasts are comparable to a Ray Sphere * Sense the RFI * Creates psuedo Black Holes * Drains Cole's powers and assembled himself back to pieces * Statists Amplification * Teleportation Note: Kessler's timeline does not scale to the main timeline, due to the fact that, not only they have displayed no feats near the High 6-A range, but also, it is implied that, while Kessler expected John to be a powerful conduit, he did not expect him to be the beast, because if he did, he would have simply killed John before he became a threat. Not to mention, while John wants to save humanity, Kessler's Beast only seemed to be aiming for destruction. Both of these facts lead us to believe that Kessler's Beast is a different person, and that, logically, they should not automatically scale to the main timeline without sufficient evidence, of which there is a lack of.